


Confessions Whispered in the Night

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Eggsy Unwin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Omega Merlin (Kingsman), Tenderness, heavy on the comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: On a night that is particularly hard for Merlin, he is missing his alpha, Eggsy, who is on a mission. With just the tap of his glasses, Merlin finds the comfort he is needing.





	Confessions Whispered in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zebraljb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/gifts).

> One of my dear friends had a hard day yesterday, I would have gotten it done then, but couldn't get time to write. I hope you accept this little offering, Zebra, I know it is not much, but I am thinking of you during this time. 
> 
> All my love <3. 
> 
> P.S: Sorry it's a little hurt/comfort, but made sure heavy on the comfort. I also hope you get the message I am trying to say in here. Stay a beautiful human <3.

The night was cool, lonelier than it has been in the last few years, and it could have to do with the impending day.

Merlin turns in his spot, staring at the clock, that seems to be stuck on 1:15 am, for the last hour. He can't sleep, and lord knows he's trying. That's what he convinces himself, at least. The other side of the bed, that usually contains a happy, warm body of the man who has done nothing but brightened his life, is now empty.

Eggsy is on a mission, Merlin knows that. Saw him off, didn't he? He was also handling some of the assignment, and it wasn't like Eggsy was going to be gone long. He was to return in three days, but three days too long for what Merlin needs right now.

He needs Eggsy beside him, to hold, his lips pressing to the scent gland Eggsy intends to bite, a slow smile spreads across his face with the thought. Merlin, a 50 year old omega, and who would have thought a young, pretty alpha such as Eggsy, would wish to claim him, a promise made for the future.

The idea has Merlin all warm, fuzzy, and cozy inside. It is quickly put out, because there is one person he wants there, for the mating ceremony. She won't be, though, not in the physical form. He can feel his aroma turn, the once clean, pure scent of roses on a bright, warm, summer day tainting with sorrow. Something he's felt all too frequently.

Deirdre McDaniels would be 87 today, a knowledge that has plagued Merlin's mind the past week. His da, Sean, has long since past three years prior, of pancreatic cancer that he fought to the tooth. But it was Merlin's ma who held most of his heart, he loved his da, but ma was his confident. She was the person who Merlin went to in hard times, unsure times, and just for her company.

Merlin grabs his glasses off the end table, taps the sides and hopes he can connect to their private connection, or that Eggsy is available, at the very least. He breathes a sigh of relief when it crackles to life, a soft hullo spoke through. Merlin feels bad, Eggsy sounds as if he was asleep, but he just needs to hear his voice.

"Alpha," he says, it's a bit of a whine. "Miss you," Merlin whispers. He can hear the rustling of sheet meeting speakers, and waits for Eggsy to right himself, or that's what Merlin assumes.

"I miss you too, sweetheart." Eggsy's reply is soft, safe. Merlin can almost smell the crisp bite of winter air through their connection, as it rises to wrap him up in security, much like it has in the past.

Merlin likes it when Eggsy speaks so gently with him, makes him feel so much softer than the tall, stoic man he is. He has a resting murder face, but inside? Merlin is nothing but warm goo, just waiting to ooze out with love.

"What do you need?" The question is more of a demand, not leaving Merlin much room to decipher his wishes.

He takes the vest, that he has stashed under his pillow, to nuzzle against. It carries the aroma of Eggsy. Merlin always requests Eggsy leave an article of clothing, before he goes on a mission, that he has worn the day prior. It is a silly thing, but so important to Merlin and it makes his heart full with love that Eggsy wears the hunter green one; his favorite color.

"You, Eggsy," he admits, sounding much like a small child looking for his mum. "I know it's a few more days, but...missing you right now." He refrains from saying why, knows Eggsy is aware enough to be sensitive of today, what it would mean for Merlin.

Eggsy growls on the other line. There is nothing angry about it, it's a possessive purr, protective, a bit frustrating. And for only what Merlin can guess, is that Eggsy can't physically be here.

"We just have 28 hours, and 6 minutes left." A watery laugh leaves Merlin's lips. "I can get the milliseconds for you, baby," Eggsy continues. Merlin's smile is so wide it hurts.

"I love you," Merlin blurts out, and realizes this is the first time he's said it. He stills, Eggsy's vest over his mouth, and listens as Eggsy's breath hitches in his throat.

Before he can think of a way to retreat, worrying that Eggsy's promises for future mating were in vain. That it was a spur of the moment confession, fueled purely on the joy, and love of celebrating Michelle's mating with Sean. It was silly, deep down, Merlin knew he was being foolish. Eggsy wasn't the type of alpha, not that type of _man,_ that would falsely insinuate something so intimate, so final.

"I love you, too," Eggsy replies, effectively interrupting Merlin's train of thought. "Promise, Evan. I. Love. You," he repeats, each word spoken on it's own. "No one else has my heart, body, mind and soul like you do."

Eggsy's words wrap around Merlin, cloak him like a well worn jumper, one that's soft, cushy against his skin.

"Yeah?" Merlin asks on an exhale. His eyes wet, heart heavy with the confession, a little guilty that it was done over Kingsman communications, but a weight lifts off of his shoulders nonetheless.

"My omega," Eggsy chides, but it's a fond sigh. "Yes. Meant what I said about wanting you as my mate forever, yeah?" He can hear movement, a small grunt from Eggsy, almost like he's scooting back down in bed. "Lay down with me, okay? I know today is hard for you, and I am so sorry I can't be there to hold you, like you need, but hug my vest tight, listen to my voice, okay?"

Merlin does as he's asked, listens as Eggsy starts to hum, it's the Scottish lullaby. His eyes well, tears spill over and down his cheeks. Merlin's ma used to sing it to him when he was a wee lad, and throughout his life into adulthood. After a few moments of humming, Eggsy works into singing. Merlin has the soft cotton close to his cheek knows he's getting it wet, and it's almost like Eggsy is right there.

It is a few times, of Eggsy singing the song on loop, before Merlin gets too tired and can't hold his eyes open any longer.

He is slowly lulled into unconsciousness, but doesn't miss Eggsy whispering, "I love you so much, baby. You are not alone, and won't ever be," quietly before darkness consumes him.

The next morning, when Merlin wakes, once he's showered and able to sit down with a cuppa, toast, and his tablet. Merlin finds an email from Eggsy, it is a media file containing their conversation late last night, along with the lullaby with instructions to be played when Merlin felt lonely.

Merlin pops earbuds in and listens every free moment, of the day, while he's at Kingsman, and until Eggsy comes home.

His warm body presses behind Merlin's, a nose firm against his scent gland, and that same crisp, winter breeze is swirling around him with love, and security.

"I love you," Eggsy says. "I'm here, rest well, sweetheart," he whispers.

The heat of his breath warms Merlin's heart, Eggsy's arms tight around his waist, and for the first time in days, Merlin falls into a deep sleep.


End file.
